The present invention relates to a machine for typing characters on a recording sheet and for emphasising some of the characters. The machine may be a typewriter or another office machine incorporating a typing mechanism.
Typewriters or other typing machines are known, which use two-coloured inked ribbons for typing the characters which are to be emphasised in a different colour from the colour of the remainder of the typing. However, such machines suffer from the disadvantages of the poor-quality typographic appearance of texts which are typed in two different colours and of the loss of the emphasis in black-and-white photocopying.
Also known is the typographic device of forming a background which is of a different colour from the colour of the recording sheet in order to put particular emphasis on some parts of the composed text. This method requires the use of particular typographic procedures (such as photo-composition or the use of a plurality of cliches) which are rather complex and cannot be used on normal typewriters.
The object of the present invention is therefore to provide a machine which enables characters to be clearly emphasised with respect to other parts of the text, while also being of low cost and simple and quick to use.